nicktoonsgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Quincy Tentacles is the tritagonist (sometimes an antagonist) on the Nicktoon SpongeBob SquarePants. A rude guy, he is the middle neighbor between SpongeBob and Patrick Star. Squidward is a cephalopod. His species is an octopus according the series' creators, despite his name containing "squid". Squidward lives in a house shaped like an Easter Island Head. He works as a Cashier at the Krusty Krab, a job he dislikes. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward their best friend, though the feeling is not mutual. He is a selfish individual and displays an unjustified air of superiority. He also has over 500 self-portraits and is delusional about his talents (such as playing the clarinet) though nobody around him considers him to be very good. The series' animators illustrated Squidward with six tentacles, believing that giving him the eight tentacles of an octopus has made him look too burdened. DevelopmentEdit Even though his name is "Squid"ward Tentacles, he is an octopus. This was stated in a "The Case of the SpongeBob" feature of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie DVD with creator Stephen Hillenburg and a few voice actors. Stephen Hillenburg quotes the following: :"This is Squidward the octopus." Later in the feature, he quotes, "It was easier for animation to draw him with six legs instead of eight." Squidward's name is a portmanteau of the word "squid" and the name "Edward." BiographyEdit In Squidward's childhood, he had to sit near the garbage cans at lunch, as revealed in Boating Buddies. When he was an adult, he was part of the Krusty Krab along with Jim and later, after Jim quit, with a fry cook whose name is yet to be revealed. One day, he was planting a garden and a pineapple fell on him and destroyed his garden. A sponge named SpongeBob SquarePants moved into that pineapple and Squidward has been annoyed ever since. See his antagonistic side, leisure, and near-death experiences sections for more of his biography. PersonalityEdit Squidward Tentacles personality is presented as that of a smart, rude, cynical, and snobbish individual whose style is generally not appreciated by others. He has a sarcastic attitude and sees others as uncivilized morons, while failing to accept his own personal shortcomings. Squidward sees himself as misunderstood and unappreciated, blaming society for his failures. He is annoyingly pretentious in his pursuit of fame and is either unwilling or unable to spot talent and creativity, even belittling it. He lauds "cultivated taste" and accepted standards. In the episode "Artist Unknown", he insists that his pupil SpongeBob "show his method", even when it's painfully clear that SpongeBob has artistic genius. In the episode Bubblestand, he belittles SpongeBob's brilliant bubble-blowing. Squidward is also jealous of those who are more artistic than him, for example: Nat Peterson, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squilliam Fancyson and even the puppet Big Nose. Squidward is generally portrayed as an overall failure. His musical skills with the clarinet are generally portrayed as subpar, from mediocre to excruciatingly horrible. However, In Best Day Ever, he has a concert where he plays beautifully and receives thunderous applause from the audience. SpongeBob was on the VIP list for it. His overall artistic style is shown to be abstract and overly sophisticated, and his works are commonly panned by his audiences. His critical failure is shown to be more due to his bad taste rather than a genuine lack of talent. It is worth noting that the majority of his art centers around himself, apparently holding his very being to be an artistic wonder. In "One Krab's Trash", Squidward is shown bringing flowers to a gravestone reading "Here Lies Squidward's Hopes and Dreams." Despite his lack of success, Squidward is tireless in his pursuit of artistic achievement. In "Dunces and Dragons", Squidly, Squidward's medieval ancestor, vowed that if he couldn't learn to play the clarinet right, his seventh great-grandson would be cursed tenfold. In "Squilliam Returns", Squilliam Fancyson mentions that Squidward was voted "Most Likely to Suck Eggs" in high school. Given how Squidward is depicted as a loser in most regards, it's likely that his 'narcissism' is actually a defense mechanism to make him feel as if he has some form of self-worth. Outwardly, he in fact shows signs of modest success: he lives in a nice, well-tended house, with no signs of slothfulness, and finds plenty of time to lead an active, involved life. Squidward is well-educated and knows his history. When at the Krusty Krab, he is a lazy, sloppy employee (as shown in the Krusty Krab Training Video) who has an intense dislike of the Krusty Krab and its management. He is considered "inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eye." However, given the management's treatment of the employees his attitude towards the company is more realistic than SpongeBob's. In the episode "Squid on Strike", he organizes a worker's strike at the Krusty Krab. He even causes the destruction of the Krusty Krab, although indirectly and accidentally. In the episode "Squidville", he moves to a town filled with his own peers, other octopi who share his tastes and outlook on life. Here, he is forced to face how boring and oppressive his desired lifestyle really is, and he is able to ultimately break free of its bonds with a bit of inspired silliness. Even though Squidward has tentacles, he is shown or implied to have fingers, toes and even nails in episodes such as "Once Bitten", "House Fancy", and "Giant Squidward". In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", it is implied that Squidward at one point had a girlfriend when he remembered the good times he had at make-out reef. In "SpongeBob's Last Stand" he knows about the environment, even when Jellyfish Fields became a wasteland. Antagonistic SideEdit Squidward has a considerable antagonistic side, frequently taking advantage of the situation to stop SpongeBob from tormenting him: *In "Fools in April", Squidward gets annoyed with SpongeBob pulling playful and harmless pranks on people at the Krusty Krab, and pulls a very cruel and harmful prank on SpongeBob in retaliation. Things blow up in Squidward's face when SpongeBob runs out of the restaurant sobbing hysterically, and the Bikini Bottomites turn on him. Squidward tries to apologize, but he is physically unable to apologize until the very end of the episode, where SpongeBob has the last laugh: all his friends were standing behind him in his house and witnessed Squidward's apology. As a result, Squidward suffers a mental breakdown and runs off back to his house laughing maniacally after shouting that he had just fooled them as well. *In "Can You Spare a Dime?", Squidward accepts SpongeBob's offer to live in his house until he finds a new job. However, he takes advantage of SpongeBob's hospitality by laying in bed all day and essentially making SpongeBob his domestic slave, staying so long that the Narrator quits, and not even attempting to find a job. This eventually proves too much for SpongeBob who for one of the few times in the series becomes angry with Squidward, who soon begins aggressively giving Squidward obvious hints to get a job, which Squidward either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore. Eventually, SpongeBob confronts Mr. Krabs in an attempt to force him to give Squidward his job back, and in the process accidentally reveals that Mr. Krab's first "dime" (a stone-age wheel) was in his pants the whole time, and that Squidward did not steal it. *In "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost", when SpongeBob and Patrick believe they have killed Squidward and that he is now a ghost, he takes advantage of this by making them his slaves. Eventually, SpongeBob and Patrick, after reading a magazine about the Flying Dutchman's death, get the idea that Squidward is being mean and angry because he was never put to rest. SpongeBob and Patrick attempt to bury Squidward, which ultimately brings him to confess that he is actually alive. However, SpongeBob and Patrick still think that Squidward is a ghost in denial and send him to the "great beyond" by trapping him in a bubble, which floats up into the sky where the pelicans are. *In "Grandma's Kisses" Squidward and the customers at the Krusty Krab ruthlessly tease SpongeBob for having a kiss on his forehead given by his grandma. At the end of the episode, it is shown that they have been spying on SpongeBob with his grandma through her house's window. *In "Employee of the Month", SpongeBob and Squidward viciously compete with each other for the employee of the month award, both of them trapping each other in hopes of getting to work first. *In "Funny Pants" SpongeBob's laughing annoyed him, so he told SpongeBob that he had a "laugh box" that would burn up if he laughed within 24 hours and could never laugh again. SpongeBob eventually thinks he lost his laugh and goes into spiraling depression. *In "The Splinter", Squidward tells SpongeBob that Mr. Krabs will have to kick him out for getting a splinter at work. *In "Professor Squidward" Squidward says he is Squilliam but the fan finds a real Squilliam and then Squidward was arrested and sent to jail. *In "I ♥ Dancing", Squidward gets jealous that SpongeBob has an audition in a musical, and "teaches" him how to dance in order to steal the spot for himself, training SpongeBob to the point of exhaustion. While he wins, he is going to star in Squilliam's musical, and is forced to train to perform a dance that SpongeBob had performed earlier, with Squilliam clearly planning to run him ragged just as Squidward had done to SpongeBob. *In "Good Ol' Whatshisname", Squidward steals What Zit Tooya's wallet and ran a red light in front of a police officer and gets arrested and was sentenced to ten years in jail. *In "The Lost Mattress", Squidward nearly threatened to murder SpongeBob, then he used him and Patrick as "worm bait". *In Krusty Towers, he made several ridiculous requests with the purpose of driving Mr. Krabs crazy. *In New Fish in Town, dragged Spongebob's, Patrick's, and Howard's homes down a trench. *In Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful Squidward was given a total of eight tickets to community service by the end of the episode. Even though it was never his fault, and instead was blamed. *In Sentimental Sponge Spongebob becomes a hoarder off of the idea that random garbage holds valuable memories. He later throws it into Squidward's yard. This angers Squidward, and he ends up calling the police on Spongebob. They then condemn Spongebob's house for being unsanitary, and then Squidward's for being covered in his garbage. Even though none of it was Squidward's, nor was he a hoarder. OccupationEdit Squidward works as the cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant, along with his co-worker, SpongeBob SquarePants. He not only hates his duties but the Krusty Krab itself, and he performs his job rather poorly and with a lack of enthusiasm. He also frequently behaves rudely to the customers. He has often expressed a desire to be fired or simply quit, but never makes good on it; he only seems to work there because he needs the money. In "Just One Bite", he reveals that he has never eaten a Krabby Patty and thinks them to be disgustingly unhealthy, although after having "just one bite", he falls in love with them. However, this fact is contradicted by an earlier episode in which SpongeBob forgets how to tie his shoe and, consequently, throws several Krabby Patties down Squidward's throat. (An explanation for this could be that since he didn't taste them with his tongue, he thought they were bad). In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", Squidward is manager of the Krusty Krab 2 for six days, although due to Plankton's invasion of Bikini Bottom, the new restaurant is not in service during this time. Squidward's dream in "Sleepy Time" shows him playing clarinet for a king. In Selling Out, Squidward worked as the waiter for Krabby O' Mondays. He was forced to maintain a false state of happiness, or else face "Human Resources", a thug in the back of the building. Squidward has also been: *The art department, filmmaker, and creator of the "real" Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie's designing technology. -"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" *The replacement fry cook at the Krusty Krab on various occasions *Captain Magma (a volcano-themed superhero identity) -"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" *Orchestra Concert Composer and Clarinet Concert Player *Art Lesson Teacher at the Rec Center *Santa Claus *A Playwright LeisureEdit An avid patron of the arts, Squidward has a strong affection for interpretive dance, sculpture, painting, and playing the clarinet, but seems to have almost no talent for any of them whatsoever, although he does play the clarinet beautifully at the end of the "Christmas Who?", and at the end of the "Bubblestand" episode, also in "The Two Faces of Squidward". He has often tried to impress the public with his artistic exhibitions, but is always either unrecognized, mocked by his audience, or upstaged by SpongeBob. Squidward always wants to be the center of attention but rarely ever is. In "Best Day Ever" he had a concert where he played beautifully and received thunderous applause from the audience. SpongeBob was on the VIP list for it, which is ironic, considering Squidward's intense hatred for him. All of his artwork, from sculptures to paintings, depicts himself in a way, even repainting existing works to include his own face. He surrounds himself with said art throughout his house, a clear indication of his narcissist tendencies. These arts have occasionally been admired greatly by Patrick and SpongeBob, but are universally hated by the rest of Bikini Bottom. He has tried several things to reach the fame he desires: hosting a talent show, starting his own astrology spin-off, forming a band, and so on, yet he can't seem to get much of a following. Mr. Krabs and Patrick also seem to like him, though it may be argued that Mr. Krabs only likes Squidward because of his allegiance with the Krusty Krab. It is interesting to note that Squidward once stated that "anyone can be a big shot in a hick town like Bikini Bottom", yet he cannot make a name for himself. AppearanceEdit Squidward Tentacles is a light turquoise color, and has purple suction cups at the end of his tentacles. He has six limbs in total, two being arms and four being legs, which tend to make the shape of a plus when he stands in place. Whenever he walks, his suction cups stick to the floor, meaning that he walks with a distinct squelching noise. Squidward has a large bald head shaped like an egg with eight holes on the top of it to presumably show his baldness. However in the episode The Original Fry Cook it showed that he had long blond hair once. He also has a skinny body, big droopy nose, a wide mouth and yellow eyes with rectangle vertical dark red irises and rectangle red pupils. When he laughs, his nose appears to deflate and inflate repeatedly. He wears a brown short-sleeved shirt, which is sometimes ocher. His color is inconsistent throughout the series. While he is shown to be lighter green in earlier episodes.In later episodes he is shown having a lighter and more blue color. His species is an octopus, but his name implies that he may also be a squid, which has confused some fans. In the episode Just One Bite, it shows a close up of Squidward's face, revealing it to be disturbing and very morbid. This has scared some kids that watch the show. Near-Death ExperiencesEdit Squidward has had many injuries and near death experiences. He is one of the most unfortunate characters, and is in some way hurt in almost every episode he is in. He is shown to be an underdog, a person who almost never wins. This is frequently caused by SpongeBob and Patrick. Help Wanted: He and Mr. Krabs are nearly eaten by countless anchovies. Reef Blower: Almost dies from lack of water after SpongeBob accidentally drains the ocean. Jellyfishing: A jellyfish stings Squidward while he is riding his bike, causing him to lose control and ride off a cliff, with an unusual and unexplained explosion as he hits the ground. The incident leaves Squidward in a wheelchair with a full body cast that prevents him from any body movement. SpongeBob and Patrick go through with his "Best day ever", oblivious to his condition, and cause even more harm to him when he is shocked by a giant jellyfish twice. Naughty Nautical Neighbors: 'Nearly chokes to death on a fork, but is saved by Patrick. 'Home Sweet Pineapple: Gets crushed by SpongeBob's house. Dying for Pie: SpongeBob trips over a rock as he is holding an explosive pie. The pie hits Squidward in the face, causing Squidward to blow up. Pressure: He, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs are nearly eaten by seagulls. Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm: He and most of Bikini Bottom's citizens are crushed by the giant worm. My Pretty Seahorse: Doesn't watch where he is going, so he falls off a cliff and blows up, similar to Jellyfishing. Just One Bite: Is blown up twice because of booby traps. Then consumes almost all of the Krabby Patties inside the Patty Vault, which goes straight to his thighs, causing him to literally explode. He ends up in an ambulance, with his tentacles in a bucket (held on by a medic) and only his head remaining intact. Idiot Box: 'Tumbles down a mountain of trash and lands face first into a pie, with the box landing on top of him. 'Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V: 'Mermaid Man mistakingly uses his waterball attack on Squidward, and, bearing the likeness and powers of Captain Magma, he disintegrates. 'Clams: He and SpongeBob are nearly eaten by the giant clam when Mr. Krabs ties them up as bait. The Camping Episode: Aside from chocking on a marshmallow, he gets mauled six times by a sea bear. Even after the sea bear left, the episode ends with a sea rhinoceros about to maul Squidward. The Lost Mattress: Gets mauled several times and soon chased by a viciousguard worm. Good Neighbors: A couple almost runs him over with their car. Squidward is dropped out of his window and falls several feet to the ground. Lastly, he gets crushed by his own house. Krusty Towers: He, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs are almost killed in the Krusty Towers' destruction. Wishing You Well: Hit by a speeding bus. Squidtastic Voyage: His life was in jeopardy through this episode, as SpongeBob and Patrick were inside his body. Sandy even gets him to sign his waiver. Rule of Dumb: His house is lifted by a crane and dropped with him still inside. He could have been injured or killed by objects inside his house. Boat Smarts: Flies into a steamroller, crashes into a brick wall, and (along with Mrs. Puff) is sent into the air and crashes into the ground. Krabs a la Mode: Slips and slides across the icy floor, almost impaled by icicles, gets run over by skating hockey players and SpongeBob, and is hit by the zamboni. Breath of Fresh Squidward: 'Gets electrocuted by his electric fence in the beginning and end of the episode. '20,000 Patties Under the Sea: 'Gets hit by the submarine and is sent flying. 'The Two Faces of Squidward: Spongebob slams the door into him numerous times. Slide Whistle Stooges: 'Drives a gasoline tanker truck off a cliff, followed by a huge explosion. 'Boating Buddies: He, SpongeBob, and Mrs. Puff are sent through a wild spin on an out-of-control boatmobile. He also gets beaten up twice by a muscular fish. SpongeBob vs. The Big One: He, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs are almost killed by the Big One. No Hat for Pat: Falls and lands in a bucket of Sea Urchins and is then crushed by Patrick. Dear Vikings: Nearly thrown into the sea, only to be saved by SpongeBob. Pineapple Fever: Falls down a steep height from SpongeBob's house, which was lifted by a tornado. Sponge-Cano!: Nearly falls into the volcano, but SpongeBob saves him. Whelk Attack: He and most of Bikini Bottom gets eaten by a giant whelk. Frozen Face Off: 'Frozen in a block of ice. Twice. 'Christmas Who?: Falls from the roof of his house while dressed as Santa Claus RelationshipsEdit SpongeBob and Patrick are constant annoyances to Squidward. Although earlier episodes portray Squidward as simply being grouchy and intolerant, SpongeBob and Patrick have progressively become more troublesome and idiotic, making Squidward much more sympathetic and justified in his anger. However, in recent episodes, Squidward frequently runs the gamut from being sympathetic to being an intolerant grouch, the latter most notably seen in "Sponge-Cano!", in which he is openly rude and disrespectful to everyone around him and claims to be "the most miserable person in Bikini Bottom." Though Squidward loves SpongeBob and He Hates Patrick, his animosity is particularly geared towards SpongeBob himself. When Squidward does express his frustration against him, SpongeBob is usually able to take yes for an answer. Such as in "The Thing" where even after Squidward told them to go home and him slamming the door in their face they still break into his house and park themselves on his couch, loudly and obnoxiously slurping juice boxes. In the episode "House Fancy", SpongeBob spies on Squidward through his window; when Squidward catches him, he asks, "You want me to get the cops down here again?", indicating that this has happened before. Incidents where SpongeBob and Patrick leave home for a few days are shown to make Squidward genuinely happy, as he will have a few days of peace and quiet while they're gone, and he relishes the thought of SpongeBob moving away: in "Home Sweet Pineapple", he is shown dancing happily and repeatedly chanting "SpongeBob is leaving, he's leaving, he's leaving" on the remains of SpongeBob's pineapple before a new one grows in right on top of him. In "The Camping Episode", he relishes the thought of SpongeBob and Patrick getting permanently lost in the woods; and in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?", he is the only one among the main characters who is genuinely happy that the amnesiac SpongeBob has left Bikini Bottom, going so far as to laugh and gleefully state that he would have slammed the door in SpongeBob's face even harder if he had known he'd never see him again. In episodes such as "Funny Pants" and "Choir Boys", the sight of SpongeBob sad and/or depressed actually serves to cheer Squidward up. Often, Squidward's attempts to get away from SpongeBob and/or Patrick get him into trouble, such as being covered head-to-toe in cement and being mistaken for a member of an unknown species in "The Thing", running a stop sign and being forced to go to Mrs. Puff's boating school alongside SpongeBob in "Boating Buddies", and being forced to do a lifetime of community service every Sunday alongside SpongeBob and Patrick after his newly-installed security system goes haywire and destroys most of Bikini Bottom in "Good Neighbors". Patrick actually noticed that Squidward didn't like them early on, but was "corrected" by SpongeBob. Even when the two perform acts of kindness for him, such as giving him his Sunday paper in "Good Neighbors," Squidward often shows even more irritation towards them. Often, Squidward infers SpongeBob's simple-minded comments to be challenges, such as SpongeBob's comment of "Have fun inside" in "The Camping Episode". Proceeding this, he often goes entirely out of his way to prove to SpongeBob that he can win the "challenge", often taking the whole thing too seriously; for example, in "Snowball Effect", SpongeBob and Patrick secretly sneak away from a massive snowball fight between themselves and Squidward after Squidward hit Patrick with his clarinet while throwing an enormous barrage of snowballs. One of Squidward's greatest dreams and desires is to either have hair or to buy a wig. He seems to think he would look good with hair. In "The Original Fry Cook", it is revealed that he once had hair but it fell out, ironically right after he said it would never fall out. Aside from his musical "talents", he enjoys painting several pictures of himself, and hanging them up around his house. The artworks shown in Squidward's house vary between episodes. In the episode "Artist Unknown", SpongeBob signs up for Squidward's art class and proves to be a better artist than Squidward. Eventually, SpongeBob creates an amazing statue that is beyond Squidward's capabilities as an artist. However, Squidward degrades SpongeBob's art and claims it is missing a very important element (a large nose similar to Squidward's), yet an art critic later points out that the nose is the only flaw. His sneaky attempts to undermine SpongeBob's confidence prove to be his own undoing, as SpongeBob refuses to do anything outside of the art rule book because of Squidward's lessons. In the episode "Squid's Day Off", Squidward assigns SpongeBob to man the cash register when Mr. Krabs is at the hospital getting his arms reattached. Meanwhile, Squidward leaves the Krusty Krab for a day of relaxation, but he foolishly had SpongeBob convinced that he was doing "very important errands." Although Squidward openly despises SpongeBob and Patrick with a passion, they view him as a very close friend and cannot be convinced otherwise, even during some of his hostile actions towards them, such as chasing them down with a bulldozer in "Opposite Day", rubbing it in SpongeBob's face that Santa didn't come in "Christmas Who?", ridiculing SpongeBob's tan in "Sun Bleached", stating that his wish for Mr. Krabs' wishing well was that SpongeBob and Patrick were stuck in a dark hole and away from him in "Wishing You Well", literally kicking SpongeBob out of his house when he attempted to warn him of an invading biker gang in "Born to Be Wild", and referring to SpongeBob as "the bane of his existence" in "Boating Buddies" when SpongeBob is sitting right next to him. SpongeBob fails to realize the clearly obvious fact that Squidward hates him, even after Squidward openly said "I hate you" to his face in "Graveyard Shift". In "Breath of Fresh Squidward", Squidward set up an electric fence in an attempt to keep SpongeBob and Patrick from sneaking into his bedroom every single morning to watch the sunrise, but ended up getting electrocuted in it and becoming a much happier and goofier person, as well as becoming more annoying than SpongeBob and Patrick combined. In the end, he was turned back to normal after a second electrocution, and SpongeBob and Patrick were also shocked, becoming angry and mean, just like him. SpongeBob and Patrick always encourage Squidward to participate in their games, but this only annoys him. In particular, SpongeBob and Patrick often ask him to go jellyfishing with them. In "SB-129", while he was trying to avoid SpongeBob and Patrick, Squidward locks himself in the Krusty Krab's freezer and is revived 2000 years in the future by a robotic descendant of SpongeBob. Squidward then attempts to return home using a time machine, but accidentally winds up in prehistoric times, where he meets primitive ancestors of SpongeBob and Patrick. While here, Squidward inadvertently invents jellyfishing. While seemingly the eternal pessimist, he occasionally tries to be like SpongeBob (often with hopes that doing so well stopped SpongeBob from bugging him), but does not ever get the hang of it. In "The Paper", however, he finds himself putting a piece of paper on his nose and dancing a jig in insanity. When SpongeBob isn't looking, Squidward will start to act more like SpongeBob from time to time, especially in the earlier episodes like "Bubblestand" and "The Paper". Squidward's voice reveals a lot about his personality and attitude, much like SpongeBob's voice. In the episode, "Selling Out", he is forced to keep a smile glued to his face by the manager of Krabby O' Mondays, which creates an interesting effect, as Squidward hardly ever smiles while showing his teeth. In fact, he also shows a hypocritism to SpongeBob and Patrick's entertainment like in the episode "Snowball Effect" when he said that snowball fights are for immature children, in the end he become over-obsessed with it. Despite the fact that he often shows little more than animosity towards him, in many episodes Squidward shows feelings of sympathy and outright compassion towards SpongeBob, even concern for his well being, possibly meaning that he does indeed like him deep down. In "Graveyard Shift", when the two believe that the Hash-Slinging Slasher is about to kill them, he says to SpongeBob, "No matter what I've said, I've always sort of liked you". In "Dying for Pie", after thinking he allowed SpongeBob to eat a pie-shaped bomb, he felt truly guilty about it and spent the day playing many of SpongeBob's childish games in order to make SpongeBob's "final" hours the best of his life. In "Fools in April", in an attempt to apologize to SpongeBob for his cruel April Fool's Day prank in that same episode, he says "I like you…and everybody else I'm forced to be in contact with". In "Squidville", Squidward moves to Tentacle Acres after SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally blow up his house and, after several weeks of the same routine, he gets tired of it, and it is implied that he could not really enjoy himself without them around to keep life interesting. In "Pizza Delivery", he saves SpongeBob from being hit by a truck, and angrily force-feeds their customer his pizza after he refuses to pay for it and gets unnecessarily mad at SpongeBob for forgetting a drink that he never even ordered. Finally, in "Born Again Krabs", when Mr. Krabs selfishly trades SpongeBob to the Flying Dutchman for sixty-two cents, Squidward genuinely scolds and shouts that Mr. Krabs should be ashamed of himself. When Squidward is very happy, he does tend to treat SpongeBob and Patrick like they are his friends, especially when they're responsible for it. A good example is the Season Eight episode, "Enchanted Tiki Dreams"; after Squidward screams at them and even cries when SpongeBob and Patrick are seriously annoying him, SpongeBob and Patrick feel extremely guilty, and make it up to him by making a magical tiki world that is a absolute paradise for him, even to the point where he dances with SpongeBob and Patrick in happiness. Unfortunately, his dream world was destroyed when Patrick accidentally knocked down a torch, which started a fire that burned it to the ground, and showing the poorly-made mechanical parts of the world. Squidward then broke down to tears, but then got happy again when he rode on a swinging ship carnival ride-like copy of his tiki boat, which would send SpongeBob or Patrick flying whenever it would ram into either side, with SpongeBob and Patrick seemingly not minding at all. Video Games Nicktoons RacingEdit While he doesn't appear, the course Bikini Bottom Blowout makes the racers go inside Squidwards house and exit through another way. Portraits of him can be seen once entering his home. Nicktoons BasketballEdit Squidward is a playable character. He along with SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeks are the playable characters from the SpongeBob universe. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano IslandEdit Squidward is a NPC. He is found by SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny Phantom, and Sam Manson. When rescued, he stays at camp as he doesn't want to go out helping the other Nicktoons. During the final battle with The Mawgu, Squidward, Danny, and SpongeBob travel to go find him while the others distract the villain. He later acts as a catapult to Danny and SpongeBob, sending them to where The Mawgu is waiting. After The Mawgu's defeat, squidward is sent back home and his face is carved into a mountain along with the other Chosen One's. Nicktoons: Attack of the ToybotsEdit Squidward makes a cameo as a Master Model in the DS version of the game. Trivia/GoofsEdit *During October 2007, where Nickelodeon characters were shown dressed as various monsters during commercial breaks, Squidward was dressed as what appears to be the Phantom of the Opera. *Squidward can also be seen dressed in a Santa costume during a Happy Ha Ha Holidays commercial. *In "Good Ol' Whatshisname", after stealing What Zit Tooya's wallet, Squidward is sentenced to ten years in jail, an unrealistically long time. However, it should be noted that Squidward also ran a stop light and resisted arrest. *Squidward was hinted at having suicidal thoughts during a few episodes. A notable example is in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV", where a shrunken Squidward wondered if falling from Patrick's hand would kill him. Also in "Band Geeks", Squidward says "Too bad that didn't kill me" when he is pinned to the wall by drumsticks. *In The The Play's the Thing", Squidward will be called an octopus. *In "Funny Pants", Squidward's house has grown hands. *In "SquidBob TentaclePants", SpongeBob and Squidward get morphed together. *In the Krusty Krab, he is mostly the cashier for Krabby Patties. *In "SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget" he invented a Krabby Patty cooking machine, showing that he may have a hand for inventing. In fact SpongeBob is forced to use his full skill in order to surpass it and faints from exhaustion afterwards. *Squidward often mentions the running length of one episode of the show (Eleven minutes), usually in subtle ways. A recognizable quote would be: "I'll give him eleven minutes." from the episode "Nature Pants". *Like a real octopus, Squidward's pupils are rectangular. *Squidward has actually released ink in the episode "Giant Squidward", as he "inked" it seemed resemble flatulence. *Squidward is assumed, by many, to be middle aged or close to being middle aged. *Squidwards artistic and musical skills vary from episode to episode. *A character resembling Squidward make a cameo appearance in Toppa Gurren Lagann Episode 13 Category:Nicktoons Category:Heroes